Again
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by NoNoWriter. Sekuel Recycle. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa mereka kerjakan dengan baik adalah mendapatkan masalah lalu mati. Mereka memang para idiot, keduanya. Tapi itulah alasan mengapa mereka butuh begitu banyak kesempatan. SasuNaruSasu.


**Rated: T  
>Genre: RomanceHumor  
>Published:<strong>**11-01-07****  
>Story-id:<strong>** 3868512**

**Disclaimer:  
>I don't own them.<br>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Again © NoNoWriter<strong>

**AGAIN  
>by: NoNoWriter <strong>

—**  
><strong>_**Round and round their souls will go…**_**  
>—<strong>

Naruto adalah lelaki paling beruntung yang pernah ada, begitu pikirnya. Dan ia pikir, yang lain juga seharusnya berpikir begitu, meski kenyatannya tidak. Tapi toh ia juga tidak terlalu peduli, karena semuanya sempurna, kalaupun bukan dalam persepsi mereka, setidaknya begitu menurut dirinya.

…dan menurut Sasuke. Meskipun, Sasuke memang orang yang benar-benar brengsek, sampai-sampai Naruto jarang mendengar opininya.

Hubungan yang sempurna, begitulah kata Naruto pada teman-temannya yang telah bosan dengan kalimat itu saking seringnya ia memberitahu mereka. Kisah tentang para kekasih yang tidak mati begitu saja demi bisa bertemu satu sama lain mulai terdengar membosankan, tapi Naruto tidak peduli jika mereka mengejeknya terlalu romantis layaknya para gadis kebanyakan.

Naruto hampir lupa kalau Sasuke sudah memperingatkannya untuk tetap merahasiakan hubungan mereka, berhubung dia adalah seorang guru, dan Naruto adalah muridnya. Bagi orang lain hubungan mereka ini sungguh tidak pantas. Namun pada akhirnya, semakin terbukti bahwa Naruto dianugerahi bakat untuk berbicara banyak, dan tiba-tiba saja semua orang di sekolah jadi tahu tentang hubungan mereka.

Sulit sekali membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa ini bukanlah salahnya! Nyatanya, acara untuk meyakinkan itu memang sama sekali gagal, dan Naruto harus meneriakkan kata _sensei_ dalam jumlah banyak sebagai hukumannya. Sadis sekali orang itu. Tapi, setidaknya dia milik Naruto, dan bukan milik orang lain.

Kepala sekolah tidak suka kalau guru terlibat hubungan dengan siswanya. Sama. Sekali. Tidak.

Baginya itu salah dan menjijikkan, seperti seorang perawat yang berhubungan dengan pasiennya yang sedang sakit jiwa. Ia bukannya memandang guru sebagai perawat dan siswa sebagai pasien, tapi ia tidak akan menolak pengandaian sakit jiwa tadi. Setidaknya, tidak dalam kasus seorang Uzumaki.

Dia telah mencoba untuk memisahkan mereka, tentu saja. Mencoba begitu keras sampai-sampai lelaki itu hampir menangis. Sayangnya si murid itu terlalu bodoh, sementara si guru terlalu licik, dan hampir tidak mungkin rasanya bisa memisahkan mereka. Belum lagi, mereka berdua saling mencintai terlalu dalam, terlalu manis, sampai-sampai giginya berlubang. Mereka berdua akhirnya masuk pengecualian, selama mereka tidak bercinta di koridor atau berhubungan intim di ruang kelas.

Ia memang tidak mengawasi apa yang mereka lakukan di sekolah kalau lepas dari pengawasan. Ia hanya bisa berdoa bahwa Sasuke adalah pria bijaksana seperti harapannya. Pria yang bijak, dan tak tergantikan, yang juga tak bisa ia pecat karena _keunggulannya_. Oh, betapa terganggunya kepala sekolah sebenarnya. Sangat, sangat terganggu.

Tapi, Naruto hanya menganggap bahwa kepala sekolah tercinta mereka hanya mencoba menolak berurusan dengan kelakuan dua makhluk manusia 'bermasalah' ini di sekolah. Karena tidak saja hubungan terlihat mereka sama baiknya dengan apa yang ada di dalam, mereka juga memang terlihat sangat cocok berjalan berdua bagi siapapun yang belum memahami situasi sesungguhnya. Dan Naruto sudah memberitahunya berkali-kali, itulah yang menjadi urusan bahkan jika mereka melakukan hubungan intim di sekolah. Seolah tidak ada murid seumurannya yang tidak pernah mendengar kata seks atau menonton porno saja.

Toh mengintip Naruto dan Sasuke sedang melakukan _itu_ akan jauh lebih menggairahkan ketimbang melihat video-video standar berisi seorang lelaki tua dan seorang gadis yang manis tapi murahan. Jelas saja kepala sekolah menolak mengakui bahwa dia juga pernah menonton sesuatu yang seperti itu. Meski tentu saja, Naruto punya firasat bahwa orang ini sebenarnya mesum, dan ia mengeluarkan opininya ini dengan jujur.

Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa bukan Sasuke saja yang mengurusi masa hukumannya. Faktanya, Naruto bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia dihukum sekarang. Ia dihukum hanya karena komentar mesum tadi? Huh. Apa sekarang orang-orang sudah tidak bisa menghargai kejujuran lagi? Sepertinya tidak.

Kepala Sekolah Ebisu yang secara pribadi memegang tugas untuk menghukum si anak nakal. Ya, si anak nakal yang _horny_. Naruto menyeringai dan tahu persis bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari hukumannya lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan Ebisu. Maka, dengan menutup mata, Naruto memulai rencananya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Uzumaki?"

Naruto sulit menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai lebar. Ia sedang berfantasi, tentu! Tentang Sasuke, _dua _Sasuke bahkan. Dan Naruto yang tengah terjepit di antaranya, dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar, mendesah bagai gila karena tangan-tangan Sasuke yang cekatan—dan sekarang malah ada empat tangan Sasuke yang siap menggerayanginya!

Warna merah mulai mewarnai pipi Kepala Sekolah sementara Naruto terus melanjutkan, agak terlalu keras dengan pertunjukan mendesahnya. Kalau Ebisu tidak mesum, tentu Naruto ragu Jiraiya juga begitu.

"Hentikan, Uzumaki!"

Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti, tidak sekarang, tidak saat Sasuke _ketiga_ sudah bergabung dengan mereka. Membuatnya berhenti akan membuat Ebisu menjadi orang yang sangat kejam karena Naruto sudah sangat dekat, merasakan efek dari dunia fantasinya.

"Oh, Tuhan! Bawa keluar pikiran kotormu itu dari kantorku sekarang!"

Naruto sudah berada di pintu saat Ebisu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sepertinya rencananya ini jadi senjata makan tuan. Sekarang ia butuh mencari Sasuke dengan cepat. Dan Naruto segera berlari menuju apartemennya, mengetuk pintu bagaikan orang gila—atau seperti remaja delapan belas tahun yang sedang sangat terangsang.

Pintu terbuka dan Naruto pun mulai mengurusi masalahnya. Ya. Hidupnya memang sempurna.

—**  
><strong>_**When it stops…**_**  
>—<strong>

Ranjang Sasuke memang sangat nyaman, tidak heran Naruto lebih menyukainya ketimbang kasurnya sendiri. Lembut, berpegas, dan Sasuke juga ada di sana. Yah, sekarang memang tidak, tapi biasanya ia memang menempati benda itu bersama Naruto.

Naruto juga menyukai sofa Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya ia _dipaksa_ untuk menyukainya. Karena kadang perjalanan dari pintu Sasuke menuju kamar terasa terlalu panjang, dan sofa itu telah berada di antaranya. Tempat yang sempurna untuk beristirahat sejenak. Dan setelah istirahat itu, mungkin bisa ada ronde lain lagi di kamar.

Tapi, Naruto menyukai Sasuke lebih dari ranjang ditambah sofa sekaligus. Untuk Sasuke itu bukanlah pujian yang baik, tapi Naruto hanya menyuruhnya diam. Menurutnya, komentar yang menyebalkan sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan di sini. Walaupun begitu, di atas semua kebrengsekan dan keangkuhannya, Naruto benar-benar sangat menyukai gurunya. Telah menyukainya lebih dari seumur hidupnya, dan memahaminya dengan sangat baik. Setidaknya cukup tahu untuk membuatnya menyadari keberadaan satu bagian baru dari Sasuke. Sesuatu yang lebih gelap dari Sasuke si pencinta rapi yang ia ketahui, kemudian menjadi menakutkan dan menyeramkan.

Tidak, Sasuke yang baru jauh lebih murung ketimbang biasanya, dan terasa memasang jarak. Naruto tidak suka jarak itu. Ia suka Sasuke berada dekat dengannya, dan Sasuke yang sekarang sama sekali _tidak_ dekat. Dan Naruto merasa seakan ada sesuatu dalam hubungan abadi mereka yang telah ia lupakan.

Keberadaan sebuah pengganggu, yang selalu saja muncul di dalam cinta abadi mereka.

Sayangnya Naruto tidak bisa mengingatnya. Tidak bisa menyelami kenangannya yang tidak terlalu dalam dan mengingat apa itu sebenarnya. Siapa tahu pengganggu itu nanti bisa dieliminasi dan mereka bisa hidup bahagia selamanya. Sasuke akan dekat dengannya sepanjang hidup mereka dan Naruto akan menertawakan dewata sadis yang selalu saja berusaha untuk memisahkan mereka. Naruto akan menang, ia akan bahagia. Itulah urusannya sekarang, andai ia bisa mengingat apa sebenarnya yang menghentikan mereka dari kebahagiaan di hidup mereka sebelumnya.

Penyelidikan. Itu adalah kegiatan yang bijak dan pandai untuk dilakukan. Karena tentu saja tidak ada orang di planet ini yang bisa menolak kepandaian Naruto kalau harus berurusan dengan tugas-tugas yang membutuhkan sel otak. Mengingat hal tertentu mungkin menjadi masalah di situasi problematiknya, tetapi tidak dengan mengumpulkan informasi!

Dan teman-temannya menertawakannya karena mengumumkan sesuatu yang sangat tidak benar. Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa ia menyebut mereka teman, sejujurnya. Mereka hanya menyebutnya si idiot tidak terprediksi dengan yang keinginan kelewat optimis sampai terasa konyol, bahkan sampai memanggilnya 'orang yang terbangnya ke bawah'.

Tsk, teman-teman bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa. Ini menjadi sesuatu yang sangat penting dan Naruto akan mengerahkan seluruh hati dan jiwanya untuk mencari tahu. Juga untuk menghabisi masalah yang membuat Sasuke menjaga jarak dengannya.

Ya, inilah rencananya yang sempurna, pikirnya, dan ia tertawa, tidak peduli pada apa penyebab teman-temannya mulai mundur darinya.

Pencarian informasinya, sayangnya, menjadi sesuatu yang cukup menyulitkan bahkan sebelum sang author sempat menuliskannya, dan Naruto menjadi sangat depresi. Tentu saja ia mencoba mencari di perpustakaan terlebih dulu, karena ini tentang diri mereka yang dulu. Karena tentu, Sasuke tidak punya masalah sekarang, Naruto yakin tidak.

Tentu, Naruto sudah melewatkan sebuah legenda tentang para ninja dan kehebatan mereka, tapi itu akan jadi terlalu _keren_. Maksudku, sungguh. Memangnya siapa yang sempat menjadi ninja di kehidupan mereka sebelumnya? Naruto mendengus.

Kemungkinan lain mencurigakan yang ia temui adalah sebuah artikel tua menyedihkan dari koran yang menceritakan tentang tragedi kecelakaan menyedihkan, melibatkan seorang remaja berumur delapan belas tahun dan seorang anak berumur lima tahun. Dan, lihat itu, kebetulan sekali, anak-anak lelaki itu terlihat mirip dengan mereka! Ia harus memastikan terlebih dahulu bahwa itu benar-benar Sasuke malalui foto-foto bayinya.

Di luar dari itu, Naruto sama sekali tidak berhasil menemukan petunjuk tentang mengapa Sasuke menjaga jarak. Kasihan sekali! Mengapa Sasukenya harus sesulit ini? Naruto mengutuk sembari mengetuki pintu yang sudah sangat familiar baginya. Sayang, kasihan si pirang, tidak ada orang yang menjawab panggilannya, dan pintu tetap saja tertutup. Tapi, tidak perlu khawatir—_Naruto menyeringai pada dirinya sendiri_—ia memiliki kunci cadangan yang Sasuke tidak ketahui. Kasihan Sasuke karena punya kekasih yang tidak punya rasa hormat sedikitpun kepada hukum yang jelas-jelas menyatakan bahwa mendobrak dan masuk tanpa izin adalah tindak kriminal.

Naruto tidak takut pada hukuman, oh, tidak. Ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke suka memberikannya dan ia harus menjalaninya. Tapi itu akan terjadi hanya kalau ia kedapatan. Pintunya terbuka dan seringai Naruto semakin lebar.

Agaknya mengecewakan mengetahui bahwa seseorang seperti Sasuke tidak membuat buku harian. Kenapa si sadis itu tidak bisa melihat betapa bergunanya benda itu bagi Naruto di dalam situasi seperti ini? Ya, tulislah sesuatu di buku bodoh itu dan biarkan Naruto membaca semua kekhawatiranmu, Sasuke-sayang.

Tetapi Naruto mengabaikan buku harian khayalan yang memang tidak pernah ada itu dan membongkar lemari Sasuke, berharap bisa mendapatkan sebuah album foto dengan foto-foto bayi Sasuke tanpa celana—_imutnya_! Dan di sanalah benda itu, di bawah semua sampah-sampah, tersembunyi dengan pandainya. Naruto tidak mengerti apa alasannya, tetapi tetap saja ia mengambilnya dengan senang tanpa sedikitpun rasa hormat kepada privasi Sasuke.

Dan di sanalah mereka, gambar-gambar Sasuke semasa kecil yang dipasang dalam urutan rapi. Anak lelaki itu terlihat persis dengan anak di dalam artikel yang Naruto temukan, dan ia yakin, mereka memang identik! Hidup reinkarnasi!

Naruto membalik sebuah halaman.

Dan terpaku.

Dan memandang ke arah Itachi.

Tentu saja Itachi! Betapa bodohnya ia sampai lupa. Itachi si kakak brengsek yang sepertinya terjebak dalam siklus membunuh orang tua mereka lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi. Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya apakah itu juga yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang. Sasuke tidak pernah menyebut tentang kakak maupun orangtuanya jadi ia tidak begitu yakin. Tapi belum tentu ini masalahnya, Naruto tertawa. Dasar pemuda optimis, bodoh sekali dia.

Sasuke pulang malam itu dan Naruto berada di sana untuk menyergapnya. Rencana Naruto adalah mengikat Sasuke di kursi dan menunjuk pada si brengsek dengan sebuah senter sembari mencoba mencari informasi.

Tetapi rencananya tidak berjalan lancer karena Narutolah yang disergap oleh Sasuke yang jelas terlihat sangat tidak senang.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Dan Sasuke tidak senang, sama sekali tidak senang, dan lebih penting lagi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak _dekat_. Begitu jauh dan berjarak dan Naruto tidak menyetujuinya.

"Tidak masalah, keluar saja dari sini. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi."

Dan terpikir oleh Naruto bahwa ini jelas merupakan kasus di mana Itachi terlibat. Betapa beratnya dosa orang tua Sasuke sampai harus menerima ini.

Tapi… kalau orang tuanya terjebak dalam siklus terbunuh, sementara sang kakak dalam siklus pembunuh, apakah Sasuke berada dalam renkarnasi ini hanya untuk siklus pembalasan dendam?

Itu akan membuat Naruto hanya menjadi si pengejar-Sasuke. Terus di mana letak cintanya? Mengapa Sasuke selalu lebih memilih Itachi di atas dirinya?

"Kau tidak mengerti. Polisi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya aku yang tahu siapa yang melakukannya, aku harus mengadilinya."

Sepertinya Sasuke tidak sedekat itu lagi. Sekarang ia lebih seperti si brengsek egois yang mencoba untuk lebih dekat, dan Naruto membiarkannya.

"Aku harus membunuhnya."

Membunuh itu buruk, Naruto tahu. Tentu saja buruk, dan akan menjadi lebih buruk lagi di negara yang memberlakukan hukuman mati. Dan bahkan otak bodoh Naruto sekalipun sadar bahwa hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi pada Sasuke adalah lelaki itu akan dianggap bersalah karena membunuh seluruh keluarganya. Dan saat pengadilan mengumumkan si brengsek bodoh itu harus mati dan dikubur, maka si pengejar-Sasuke akan ditinggalkan sendiri. Dan itu tidak akan bekerja, sama sekali.

Mereka akan pergi bersama dengan DOR!

"Kau bodoh."

Sasuke mengeluarkan kekehan sedih tak percaya, memandangi seringai di wajah kekasihnya. Bodoh, si pemuda bodoh yang kelewat optimis. Sepertinya mereka tidak bisa saling mencintai dengan baik, karena setiap kali mereka memiliki kesempatan, satu-satunya hal yang bisa mereka kerjakan dengan baik adalah mendapatkan masalah dan mati. Senyuman Naruto semakin lebar.

Kali berikut, Sasuke sebaiknya memastikan bahwa ia akan memilih Naruto di atas Itachi, karena kalau Sasuke melakukan kesalahan itu lagi, tentu Naruto akan menjadikan ini sebagai siklus abadi Uchiha-incest. Seksi, ya, tapi tidak bagi Naruto saat ia menginginkan akses menuju bokong Sasuke. Dan akan bagus sekali kalau Sasuke bisa memekikkan kata 'Naruto-sama' sepanjang malam. Sekarang Sasuke mengejeknya, tetapi biar bagaimanapun Naruto memastikan ia akan melakukannya.

Pagi datang bersama polisi yang bermaksud untuk mengadili si bungsu Uchiha. Dan yang membuat Naruto girang adalah fakta bahwa ternyata ia adalah sandera dalam situasi ini, menahan para polisi untuk tetap berada di luar, sementara di dalam apartemen ia dan Sasuke berbaring di atas ranjang dengan kaki yang masih saling bercengkrama.

"Kau memang idiot. Sekarang kau berada dalam masalah."

Oh, masalah adalah kata yang ringan untuk menyebutnya. DOR itu masih akan datang dan akan menjadi akhir dari _Lagi_ yang sekarang. Di samping itu, Sasukelah yang idiot karena telah mengejar Itachi. Dasar si bodoh yang tidak berarti.

"_Uchiha Sasuke, rumah ini telah dikepung, tolong keluar dengan tangan di atas kepala."_

Sopan sekali mereka meminta, polisi-polisi mungil berkelakuan baik itu. Sasuke seharusnya belajar dari mereka.

Si brengsek itu akhirnya menghela napas dan bangkit, meninggalkan muridnya/kekasihnya/sanderanya di atas ranjang.

"Sepertinya ini saatnya bagiku untuk pergi. Sampai jumpa di Neraka."

Dan Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan bahkan tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal klasik, dan Naruto sangat kecewa. Dasar si brengsek tidak romantis! Naruto mendengus dan mengambil pistol yang Sasuke tinggalkan dengan pesan _'jika kau ingin bertemu lagi denganku…'._

Tentu saja ia ingin. Dan mereka akan mati seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan. Dasar Sasuke bodoh. Ia seharusnya tahu bahwa inilah tradisinya. Sebuah tradisi, demi Tuhan! Naruto berlari mengejar gurunya yang sudah berada di luar.

Dan lihat itu, ada sangat banyak pistol yang mengarah padanya. Tentu akan menghasilkan kerusakan total kalau ditembakkan. Pegangan Naruto pada pistolnya semakin menguat. Satu tembakan akan menghasilkan reaksi berantai, dan akan ada kebebasan Uchihacest Lagi.

Jadi, Naruto berjalan keluar mengejar Sasuke dan memicu reaksi berantai itu dengan menodongkan senjatanya ke para polisi. Dan tubuhnya tidak mampu untuk berdiri setelah menerima begitu banyak tembakan dan ia jatuh ke tanah. Itulah _DOR_-nya, Naruto yakin dan tersenyum.

Segera setelah ia jatuh, Sasuke berbaring di sisinya dan Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang kekasih abadinya ini lakukan.

"Idiot, aku hanya berbaring di sini untuk membuatmu mengerti apa yang sudah kaulakukan, jatuh dengan gaya lemah seperti itu."

Sasuke berusaha tersenyum meski ia membatukkan darah dan Naruto balas tersenyum. Mereka memang para idiot. Keduanya. Tapi itulah alasan mengapa mereka butuh begitu banyak kesempatan.

—**  
><strong>_**No one knows…**_**  
>—<strong>

Media membuatnya terdengar begitu buruk. Seorang guru yang juga pembunuh berantai memiliki hubungan terlarang dengan salah satu muridnya. Tetapi mereka tidak bisa memahaminya lebih jauh.

Orang-orang tidak tahu bahwa mereka hanyalah dua idiot yang memutar kembali hidup mereka hanya untuk bisa bertemu satu sama lain lagi dan lagi dan lagi.

Sebuah janji yang berbunyi bahwa _kali berikutnya, mereka akan melakukannya dengan benar_ kini menggantung di ruang waktu.

Sekitar 4073 tahun berikutnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengingat apa-apa. Ia hanyalah seorang biasa berumur dua puluh dua tahun yang hidup di medan peperangan.

Sebenarnya, kalau boleh jujur, ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia mengingat Sasuke.

Dan saat ia menembak, membunuh orang demi negara dan hidupnya sendiri, ia akhirnya bertemu dengan musuh yang memiliki mata tergelap yang pernah ia lihat. Dan untuk beberapa alasan, ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya untuk menarik picu dan membunuh lelaki berambut hitam itu. Itulah hari di mana Naruto gagal membunuh seorang musuh.

Dan Itulah hari di mana Uzumaki Naruto bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke lagi.

—**FIN—**


End file.
